The brith of Alyassa Ever Collins
by FreakyVampChick
Summary: when Claire get pregent she and shane are happy but what if the baby is the death of Clarire. please R
1. Chapter 1

The death of Claire Danvers and the bir th of Alyssa Ever Collins

_4 years ago ..._

"I don't know Eve." I said as me and Eve walk over to the Common grounds. It was friday and Eve insist that we come even though, Shane had been distant with me the past couple of days and I been worried that he going to break up with me, but Eve said that everything would be all right. "Come on CB it will be fun." "I don't know Eve it is night time." it was never safe to go out at night in Morganville, with or with out protecion."Oh stop worrying for once." " Fine." but I was still worryed being out at night, when all the vampiers are out taking there nightly strolls.

When we reached the Common grounds it was dark, scarily so. I was about to ask Eve what was going on, when light blinded us for a second, then everyone shouted a surprise! Everyone: Amelie, Oliver, Richard, Hannah, Michale and Eve where there, even my parents and shane had that cocky smile on his face. All thoughts of him breaking up with me had gone out of my head as I huged him as hard as I could, to the point of him saying "Ow ow ow ow ow ." he laughed " Sorry." I said I had a look around and there was a big banner saying SURPRISE! in bold capital letters." Shane what going on?" I ask nervously, the thought rush though my head _what going? who did this all of this?_ Shane stop my train of thoughts when he start to speak " I want to ask you something. Something I want to ask you since the day ment you."he got down on one neen._ Oh... I_ _probley got it all wrong_."Claire Elizabeath Danvers I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Please marry me." _Oh I didn't..._ Time seem to stand for an eternity but it was probibly only for a few seconds. Shane eyes blaze passion and love for and my answer come out before I knew. "Yes" I whisper softly, so softly I was surprize he heard me " Yes ?" Shane ask atently "Yes i'll marry you! What am I an idoit?" Shane leaped up into the air, like he just won the lottery. People started clapping , hugging and crying tears of joy Eve and Michale where hugging and kissing at the same time. My perents were smiling proudly and lovingly at me. Shane pulled me into his arms and started to kiss the hell out of me and when came up for air he press his forhead against mine " I love you further Mrs Collins" he breathe on to my skin " I love you to Mr Collins" at this he smiles at me and I know I made the right choice...


	2. the wedding part one

sorry for not updating for so long, I had a writers block :( . I do not owen Morganville vampiers as much as wish to, all rights go to Rachle Cain :(

"Eve don't you think this is a bit much. " I ask. We were shopping for my wedding dress in Dalls since Morganville wasn't the best place to shop for wedding dress. Amile let me and Eve go out of town for two days to try and find my wedding gown . " No expencive the better CB, more expencive the better that the way it goes. " Eve said with a dertermend look on her face. The dress in question was a beautifull ivory satian, strap less dress with vertical pleating, embellished with crystal beading flowing into it. It was beautifull but it cost to around £400 dollers; way to much ." Eve it cost to much money." she skakes her head "Amile said dont worry about it. So just buy it all ready. " "No. " " Get get get get get GET ! " Eve screams loudly enough, to make the sales person look up from her magazine. " Okay i'll get it then" . It was really beautifull the beading, the degain, the colour, a part from the price it the perefct dress. " Now all we need the shoes and something blue and the we have every thing " Eve said pulling me from my train of thoughts " Okay lets go." By the end of are two day shopping trip, we had my wedding dress, matching white high heel shoes, a blue clip from my mum who coming to the wedding as well as my dad, Eve and Hannah brides maids dress's which were a beautiful dark red ( Eve choice) that goes down to the ankle, made out of silk black high heel shoes ( Hannah choice) Shane and Michael tuxedos ; they were black with black tie's as well.

When we got home just before sunset from our two day shopping trip ,Eve shouted as soon as we come in even though we smelled the chill " HELLOOOO WERE BACK! Shout if your alive !" "Yo! Goth girl stop shouting. Your shouting loud enough to wake the dead "shane shout back. We walk into the living room into the living room were Shane and Michael were playing a vidoe game and drop the bags on the floor." Jesus what did you buy there." Shane whistels as he saw the shopping bags " Shut up chilli boy " Eve said as she walk over to Michael who was standing up now and kiss him until Shane coughed, Eve brakes away from the kiss and glares at Shane, Michael bends down and whispers in her ear ; what ever he said it was enough to make Eve go red even under the white make up and nod vigerously. "Hey come over here" shane said still sitting on the couch I walk over to him and go to sit next to him but he pulls me so am sitting on his lap." I miss you" his voice husky with desire and his eye have a glint to them. " I miss you too " my voice all so husky with too . He kissed me hungerly making me gasp giveing him an opening too put his tonge in my mouth. I moaned in pleasure. Are tonges fought for dominant, he pick me up and carried me up the stiars and kick open his door still holding me, kissing me like he wanted to win a gold medal. He takes his mouth of mine and stair into my eyes and whispered " I love you." " I love you too." He smiles at me then lays me down on his bed and makes sweet love to me. As am about to fall to sleep he says " I really love you future Mrs Collins" " I love you too"

Two months later ...

EVE! HANNAH! HELP! I screamed, at the top of my voice. " CLAIRE! WHAT'S WRONG!" Eve said from my bedroom door , slightly out of breath, Hannah was right behind her with a worry expression but some how was not out of breath. I turned around so they can see what the promble was; the blue clip and my hand was stuck in my hair in a knot. When Eve and Hannah saw this they burst out laughing." Guys! HELP!" "Okay CB calm down. Hear let me help." Eve said. When Eve was done my hand was out of my hair as well as the clip, Eve curled my hair at the bottom so it makes it look wavy she add the clip at the back of my hair to hold the vail in. Hannah done my make up, she done it so it gives me a natral look. " Thank you Eve ,Hannah." " Your welcome CB." There was a knock at my bedroom door, "Can we come in dear ?" my mom ask from out side of my bedroom door "Yes" I shout they come over huging me like i was leaving the contry not geting married. "Mom, Dad your killing me." I laugh at how they were acting. I saw Eve and Hannah leving my bedroom to give us some privity." Our little girl is all grown up." my mom had a tear in her eye and so did my dad."mom, Dad." "we're so proud of you, what you done and what your going to do. We're so happy for you." " thank you " i was close to tears too now but i knew I couldn't wreck the make up so I did'nt. "come on sweety we have a wedding to go to." dad said reminded me." I know." After we got down stairs and my mom had taken enough photos, we all got in the limo to go to the church for the biggest day of my life...

what do you think? :) please R&R


End file.
